The primary objective of this study is to determine the safety and immunogenicity of an improved two-vial formulation of CHO cell-derived HIV-1 SF-2 rgp 120 envelope vaccine formulated w/MF59 adjuvant emulsion when administered to healthy HIV-1 uninfected volunteers. SPECIFIC AIMS Prior formulations had suboptimal stability or were impractical (requiring storage at-70 degress C). Therefore, an improved formulation has been developed that is expected to be more practical and stable, to allow studies of this expanded vaccine candidate or analogous candidates desgned for other geographic regions. Secondarily, this improved two-vial formulation will be used in AIDS Vaccine evaluation Group (AVEG ) Protocol 022 as a boost after priming w/a live canarypox vector vaccine. AVEG protocol 024 will be conducted concurrently w/ AVEG 022 and, therefor, will serve as the rgp120/MF59 alone control group for AVEG Protocol 022.